AMEN
by Jearo
Summary: Hay veces que se quisiera exprimir el sol para sentir calor, que se siente morir? que se siente sufrir?


**28-01-04**

**Por los siglos de los siglos....**

**Capitulo Uno: **Un testimonio y una valoración medica

**Autor: **Jearo

**Email:**

**Disclaimer:** Evangelion no es mío, si no, estaría contando millones

**Summary:** Hay veces que se quisiera exprimir el sol para sentir calor, hay veces que nunca pensáramos que en tal día fuéramos a morir sin que nuestra hora haya llegado...

N/A: este Fic quiero hacerlo algo gótico y mas ilustrativo en cuestión de filosofía que espero los deje pensando en ciertas cosas que suceden en el mundo, con nosotros mismos y con la sociedad.

Para esto he dividido la historia en 3 partes, la cual representan cada uno de los temas a tocar (si ya se, parezco maestro pero que esperan solo quiero que lo lean y critiquen después)

No quiero arruinarles quien representa cada tema, ni a que problemas me refiero, eso se lo dejo al lector

Sin mas preámbulos el primer capitulo de la Saga Amen (Amen quiere decir Así sea)

Por los siglos de los siglos....

**Amen**

Capitulo 1: Un Testimonio y Una Valoración Médica

**La Libertad es un estado pasajero del alma, y todos morimos un poco cada día...-_Txus di Fellatio-Baterista y compositor del grupo Mägo de Oz_**

**_Siempre quise que la angustia fuera agua; que todo el dolor que produce la falta de oxigeno Alegría, en vez de convertirse en desesperanza, que ojala formara pequeñas gotas para así poder dar nombre y tamaño, a ese dolor que alicata las paredes del estomago cuando sabes que ya no hay marcha atrás. Siempre soñé que la alquimia de la esperanza, transformara este miedo en gotas de sudor, que al resbalar por mi frente diluyera esta angustia que ya me ha ejecutado... _**

_...**.Tengo miedo, jure que no tendría miedo, el edificio enfrente de mi es Impotente, al igual que los hombres que se encuentran ahí, he decidido que esta puede ser la única forma en que ellos entiendan o puedan ayudarnos, no..No creo que de otra forma sirva, mientras mas me acerco mas oigo sus voces, hablan de libertad, de que todo esta bien y que pronto ganaremos esta guerra contra nuestro creador, descubrí la verdad y el sufrimiento, el pasillo se hace cada ves mas chico y a cada paso me acerco mas a la gran puerta, sus voces continúan hablando...estoy enfrente de ella, voy a abrirla...es Hora de que actúe!!!!**_

**-_Esto por consecuente_ –Un adulto de unos 50 años hablaba en un podium frente a otros eruditos de S.E.E.L.E.-- _Nos llevara a un paso mas de la victoria del hombre..._**

**Los eruditos fueron interrumpidos por un joven de una estatura de no mas de 1.70, cabello negro y ropa deportiva, algo musculoso, ojos serenos y mirada fría, lo único que pudo hacer fue entregar unos volantes sin saber que decían a el personaje que hablaba en el podium y a los demás eruditos, su acción fue interrumpida por uno de los presentes**

**-_Guardias!!_ –Grito uno de los eruditos- _Guardias!!!_ –volvió a inquirir al ver que no venia nadie, pero este fue interrumpido a la vez por el joven.**

**-_Mi nombre es Touji Susuhara_ -El joven hablo seriamente- _Soy un Piloto Evangelion. Los Pilotos estamos sufriendo demasiadas atrocidades y al mundo, ni N.E.R.V ni a ustedes les importa_ –El joven metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos y tomo una pistola, lo cual hizo que los presentes se pusieran en el suelo, pero el joven prosiguió su discurso- _La verdad, no veo otra manera....de llegar a los corazones de ustedes._**

**La pistola fue disparada y un gran silencio reino en toda la sala, los presentes no podían creer lo que habían visto, un Piloto se suicidaba para que los demás velaran por los oprimidos.....**

**El señor es mi pastor y nada me falta.....**

**_No..........._**

**Padre nuestro que estas en el cielo.....**

**_Noooo........_**

**Dios te Salve Maria llena eres de Gracia.....**

**_Noooooooo..........._**

**No nos dejes caer en la tentación......**

**_Noooooo......._**

**En verdes praderas me hace reposar....**

**_Noooooooo........_**

**Santificado sea tu nombre....**

**_Noooooooo......................._**

**El señor es contigo......**

**_Noooooooo.........._**

**Dios esta en su sagrado templo.......**

**_Nooooo.................._**

**_¿Me amas?......._**

**_Nooooo.................._**

**_Te saluda el yo que existe en tu mente......._**

__

**_Nooooo......................................................._**

__

**_Sonríe Para mí........_**

__

**_Nooooo............................................._**

__

**_Si no piloteas no sirves para nada......._**

__

**_Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

.................................................................................................................................

**A Ritsuko Akagi no le resulto agradable saber la noticia del joven piloto, pensaba que había sido una acción heroica, pero a la vez inservible e inútil, había juzgado su actitud algo pobre y mala, sin embargo recordando un frase que había aprendido de un amigo muy cercano se puso a reflexionar mas, su amigo había dicho: "_Todo en esta vida tiene solución, menos la muerte, pero la muerte en si...es una solución"_.**

**Ritsuko se encontraba llegando a unos campos de exploración hechos por S.E.E.L.E, un trabajo para modificar y sincronizar a los pilotos y candidatos había sido escogido para que funcionara de forma global y podría demostrarlo.**

**Mientras tanto Misato Katsuragi trataba de alejar de su mente los sucesos de las ultimas 5 horas, en las que tuvo que rechazar por 2 veces consecutivas un indulto a ese pobre joven, y en las que tuvo que convencer a la prensa, que personas de ese calibre no deben existir en NERV, aun sabiendo que sus ideas no eran esas pero siendo al encargada y representante tuvo que mentir...Se sirvió su cerveza favorita y distraídamente se fue a su cuarto a tratar de dormir. **

**Debía aclarar su mente y debía descansar _¡Había sido un día de Muerte!_**

**Ikari Shinji se encontraba en su alcoba vacía igual que su alma, triste igual que sus sentimientos, un amigo había muerto de forma personal con un sueño y una motivación de la cual Shinji dudaba, su mente aunque desolada recordaba lo que aquella mañana su amigo le había relatado y contado, su sueño, su motivación...su muerte.**

**-_Es la verdad Novato, he visto sus planes, mis ojos han visto la cruel verdad con la cual nos tratan_- Touji Susuhara con una voz triste relataba- _me he encontrado a mas gente que sabe la verdad y por eso han caído. Si no actúo de una forma seguirán siendo mas crueles los tratos y mas duras las cadenas de nuestras almas_- Touji terminaba de hablar y explicar**

**_-¿Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer Touji?_- Kensuke Aida reflexionaba sobre sus planes con Shinji-_ Estas consiente que ya no veras la luz del día, ya no sentirás, tal vez, ni siquiera seas recordado._**

**-_Si, a veces una sola voz apagada produce un profundo eco que resona en todas partes, si mi sacrificio no sirve de nada, por lo menos moriré sabiendo que hice mi parte_- La voz de Touji sonaba apagada y triste- Touji sin un aire de animo termino de dar sus argumentos.**

**_-¿Pero que pasa cuando esa voz muere en el acto?, ¿Qué pasa que aunque mueras creyendo que hiciste tu parte todo se vuelva oscuro y cruel?-_ Shinji con una voz deprimida por sus emociones de una u otra forma trataba de convencer a Touji de el crimen que iba a cometer a su cuerpo**

**-_Por lo menos se que no será así, simplemente ese eco llega a cualquier persona, tengo la confianza y la seguridad de mi acto, se que alguien simplemente va a responder a mi pobre eco_- Touji sabiendo como se sentía Shinji trataba de animarlo**

**-_En ese caso Touji, ve a hacer lo que debes hacer, tu mismo forjaste este destino, solo espero que en realidad tu voz sea un Eco que no se extinga, nos veremos en otra parte y en otro lugar amigo, mientras no nos olvides...._- Kensuke se sentía con una gran tristeza pero siempre tratando de apoyar a su amigo de una manera u otra**

**-_Si es tu decisión y no hay otra opción Touji.....Esperare verte en la otra vida...por favor amigo, No tengas miedo...-_ Shinji dijo estas palabras un poco decepcionado por no convencer a su amigo de su suicidio**

**-_Juro por ustedes y por mi propio orgullo que no tendré miedo....adiós amigos, ojala exista la eternidad.....-_con estas ultimas palabras Touji vio a sus amigos a los ojos y siguió avanzando, sin mirar atrás, pues tenia miedo de arrepentirse.**

**El flash back había acabado, la jaqueca con imágenes difusas se fue de la mente de Shinji y simplemente pensaba en lo que había dicho Touji...." _ese eco llega a cualquier persona, tengo la confianza y la seguridad de mi acto, se que alguien simplemente va a responder a mi pobre eco"_**

**Shinji cavilaba en algo, porque Touji tenia esa confianza ¿cual era la fe que lo animo a seguir?,¿Cuál era su motivo?...para Shinji esta seria una noche cualquiera, Tomando la idea de un poema que había visto de un autor desconocido....**

**Simplemente es una mas **

**Es una noche cualquiera.**

**Una noche de tantas**

**Que luego el tiempo se lleva**

**Pero una noche más triste**

**Una noche hecha tinieblas**

**Que no habrá de nublar mis ojos **

**Sino mente y conciencia.**

**Una noche de miedos**

**Miedos que al alma atormentan**

**Una noche larga y fría**

**Noche que al tiempo congela**

**En minutos ahora eternos**

**En horas hechas de piedra**

**Una noche sin tiempo**

**Que hace eterna la pena....**

**Aun así, se quedo en sus vagos pensamientos, que se esfumaban cual humo de chimenea, sin embargo, unos ruidos lo sacaron de su pensamiento, alguien estaba abriendo la puerta, la silueta se formo y Shinji pudo rápidamente distinguirla, era lo mas bello que podría haber visto, Asuka Langley, tenia una rara sensación qué hacia que las penas se olvidaran por un momento, pero se volvía un tormento al creer que sus sueños con ella nunca serian posibles, aun así, a Shinji le encantaba ser masoquista....**

**-_Porque lo permitiste Kinder?-_ La voz de Asuka sonó en tono muy serio**

**-_Permitir que Asuka?-_ Respondió Shinji con una tristeza**

**-_Permitir que se autodestruyera, permitir que muriera de esa forma....-_Asuka acabo de hablar y espero la respuesta**

**-_Pero yo no pude hacer nada, esa fue su decisión, el quiso perecer así...-_Shinji corto su respuesta por el arrebato de palabra de Asuka**

**-_NO PUDISTE HACER NADA!!!!??, NO PUDISTE?? O NO QUISITE??, contesta!!!-_Asuka gritaba con un enojo terrible, sentía un sentimiento de atracción por aquel chico pero detestaba que Shinji siempre tuviera miedo, si tan solo el no tuviera miedo ellos....sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por la voz de Shinji**

**-_Yo...Yo...-_Shinji se había quedado pasmado, era verdad no había hecho anda, solo había apoyado su decisión, pero aun así, eso no era ayudar....**

**-_No puedo creerlo, sabia que eras un imbecil cobarde, pero no que fueras tan estupido para dejar que alguien tan importante para ti muriera de esa forma...eres un idiota Shinji!!!!_-Asuka tenía una gran rabia contra Shinji....**

**Una sombra tapo la de Asuka, Misado había acabado de trabajar y había regresado a casa, oyó los gritos y......**

**Quiero acortar un poco el Fic para poder continuar los que me quedan pendientes, lectores, ojala entiendan el mensaje que pretendo dar con el fic, sin mas que decir mas que hasta la próxima se despide Jearo Lavigne Diethel con una frase**

**_Cuando sientas k tu vida no vale nada...recuerda k hay personas k darian la suya con tal de k sigas viviendo.. –Anonimo-_**


End file.
